This invention relates to motor vehicles, and in particular trucks. More specifically, this invention relates to mounting structure for mounting a step on the tank of a truck e.g. a gas tank.
As is well known by those having skill in these arts, truck fuel tanks are often mounted on the frame of the truck slightly to the rear of the cab. Mounting ordinarily is achieved by two, three or more straps which are bolted to the frame and which wrap around the tank to hold it rigidly in position.
It has often been deemed desirable to mount one or more steps on a vehicle tank. Such steps are utilized to gain access to the operational equipment mounted on the back wall of the cab and in particular the equipment which is connectable to the trailer.
The usual mode of mounting steps in the past has been to provide a plate or other clamping device between the support strap and the material of the tank itself. Such structure has been found to be unsatisfactory, however, because the tank support straps tend to become loose with use and as a result the step will tend to slide between the strap and the tank thus creating a hazard when mounted by an individual.
In order to overcome this problem, it has been proposed that holes be drilled in the strap mechanism and that support bracing elements be provided to extend downwardly from the step and underneath the fuel tank to the frame. Such installation involving drilling, positioning, bolting, construction of bracing and the like is obviously expensive and complex. All of this is particularly true when it is desired to retrofit a step on an existing strap supported tank.
It will also be recognized by those skilled in these arts that the most expedient way to mount such a step would be welding. However, it is well recognized that various codes preclude welding on tanks such as gasoline tanks and that even where appropriate precautionary measures are taken such practices are frowned upon because of the inherent weakening and possible damage to the relatively thin tank wall as a result of the welding activities.
It will also be recognized by those skilled in these arts that in the absence of a secure structural relationship between the step and the tank supporting the structure, ordinary vibration experienced in the operation of the vehicle may well cause the securing means to become loosened. In this regard, there has occurred injury resulting from an individual seeking support on a tank mounted step and the step sliding under the load of the individual thus causing the individual to fall, on occasion into on-coming traffic. Accordingly, the improvement of the structural relationship between a step and a tank is of paramount interest to those concerned with driver safety and overall vehicular safety.